Sena's Promblem
by MinaTheGodssOfKawwi
Summary: Sena was sitting in the club room she just finished watching a hentai marathon and was bored. "Yozora…" Looked her friend's way, Yozora was asleep. She stepped over to the couch where she was sleeping and got under the small sheet that was being used as a blanket "Huh?" As she scooted back she felt a wet spot.


Sena was sitting in the club room she just finished watching a hentai marathon and was bored. "Yozora…" Looked her friend's way, Yozora was asleep. She stepped over to the couch where she was sleeping and got under the small sheet that was being used as a blanket "Huh?" As she scooted back she felt a wet spot. Sena looked down and saw Yozora was wet "I wonder what she was dreaming about…" She mumbled. She scooted back some more to get comfortable until Yozora wrapped her arm around Sena "Taka…" Yozora mumbled in her sleep pulling Sena closer. Sena felt Yozora grinding against her "Y-Yozora…" She whispered. Sena didn't know if she wanted her to stop or keep at it she liked the feeling but if anyone walked in on there would be lots of gossip about her. "Taka!" She moaned and cummed "Her dream must've felt real from grinding" Sena said feeling Yozora turn over then brung Sena on top of her "Good morning, Meat" Yozora said with a evil smile "Y-Yoroza… Are you mad at me?" she stumbled "No not at all" She pulled Sena down for a kiss "This isn't right!" Sena said "Why not? You do it with all of the girls in your games" Yozora poked Sena's breast making her moan "Why not me?" She asked again "W-what if we get caught?" Sena said "Meat, This is my club I can do what I want" Yozora said with a giggle as she poked Sena's breast again. Yozora started to undo Sena's small tie "So fine…" Yozora said with eyes full of lust "What cup size?" She asked "E cup" Sena barely managed to say.

Yozora took of Sena's shirt then undid Sena's bra hooks and threw the garment off the couch. "So big and bouncy… How did he never fall for you" She mumbled "W-who?" She gasped as she felt Yozora's mouth on her breast "Taka" Yozora said with a frown "He doesn't care for me…" Sena said with a frown "Sena I would cherish you body for eternity" Yozora said her name for once "You said my name" Sena said with shock "Only for you my love" She responded "But you don't love me" Sena said with a grin "I love your body" Yozora finished her sentence. She kept sucking then switched to her other breast "How is that?" She asked "G-good!" Sena moaned "Good" Yozora said with a smile. SHe stopped sucking and kicked the blanket off then told Sena to get on all fours. "Perfect" She said with a smile "What are you gonna go?" She asked with a scared voice "You will see" She said taking her fly swatter of the wall above them and smacked her ass with it "Ah! Ow!" Sena yelled as it hurt but felt good "Ugh! Meat it just bounces like your breasts!" Yozora groaned "Is this your fetish or something?" She yelped as Yozora smacked her ass hard again with the fly swatter "Maybe you could say that, What about you?" She said smacking her ass again "Rain sex" She said under her breath "Rain sex huh? Pretty nice" Yozora said with a laugh "But I know that's not all" Yozora said slapping her ass harder than before "Say it, Meat!" "I like Loli's" She mumbled "What was that?" She smacked her ass again "Ah! I l-like Loli's!" She shouted "Good girl.." Yozora said rubbing the bruise on Sena's ass "Did it hurt?" She asked "Mmmhhh" Sena nodded with tears at bay "Awww poor Sena" Yozora bent down and spread Sena's ass cheeks and started licking her ass hole "Ah! Y-Yorza! Stop!" She whined "Why? You seem to be enjoying it" Yozora said with a evil grin.

Yozora stepped off the bed and got dressed. "Meat stay here if someone knocks don't let them in, I will be back in thirty catch your breath" She ordered to her sex slave "Yes…" She said without hesitation.

'Why did I not hesitate to say that?' Sena thought 'I can't fall in love with that whore… She treats me like raw meat' She thought. 'I know what I will do… i will pleasure her! I will take a stand' She thought. She went over Yozora's bag which was on the floor and opened it "Lube? Did she plan this?" She wondered. She grabbed her phone and looked at the time 'Yozora should be back in ten if she's not late…' She thought. She went to Youtube and typed in the song SexyBack and turned it on, the song always made her feel better "Uh-Huh… Baby i'm no slave… It's just that no one makes me feel this way" She sang along. She got dressed without her bra the sweat stains showing threw the shirt, she walked out to the chapel and grabbed some candles then walked back and closed the curtains by the window. She lit the candles and put them around the room then went over to the couch and took off the cushions and put them on the floor. She tried making a bed with them. She undressed her breast bobbing up and then down from the shirt pulling them up then she put the blanket over the cushions to make it more comfortable. Then slid down her panties and laid down on the makeshift bed.

The door handle twisted slowly then Yozora walked in seeing the candles and bed on the floor "Meat?" She asked, Sena made a motion with her finger showing Yozora to proceed. Yozora sat on the bed and Sena wrapped her arms around her from behind "Meat what is this shit?" She asked "Its for you, Master" She said with a fake smile "Oh you have finally came to your senses" She smiled as Sena started rubbing her back "Ahhhh Sena right there…" She groaned. Sena's hands started going further and further down Yozora's back till her ass. She grabbed it making Yozora yelp "And you said you were so strong…" Sena whispered in her ear "I'm in control now" She whispered again "No… I have this" Yozora grabbed the bag that said Spencers on it and pulled out a vibrater "W-what is th-that?" Sena stuttered "Its for you…" Yozora turned around quickly and pinned Sena on the bed. She turned on the vibrater and shoved it into Sena with force "Ah! Y-Yozora!" She moaned "How does it feel now Meat?!" She said with her eyes filled with craze and lust "Ah! N-not good!" She moaned "Exactly… Now you get punished" She said pushed the vibrater father into Sena. Sena pulled her head up and forcefully kissed Yozora, there toungues battleing for domance. Their tongues spirling around eachother, the saliva comeing out of the sides of there mouths. They stopped for air then they kissed again both of there eyes open. Yozora's eyes filled with lust and evil and Sena's had tears at her tear ducts from the vibrater but were filled with pain. Sena closed her eyes and started letting Yozora take over her mouth in the kiss. Sena pulled back and started to pull off Yozora's shirt and unhooked her bra exposing her nipples to the cold air. She put her head down and started tenderly kiss and suck on Yozora's nipples, Yozora stoped pushed the vibrater she cummed just from Sena doing that to her. Sena continued and drew circles with her tongue around her right nipple then groped the other breast.

Yozora got scared she didn't want to be taken over by Sena, she moved Sena's head and bit down on Sena's breast "Ah! O-w Ow!" She screamed "Shhhh" She hushed. Yozora pulled the vibrater out of Sena and tossed it aside

Yozora and Sena laid each other down then Yozora had Sena's ass facing her with Sena's mouth at her pussy. "Are you ready?" Yozora asked "What do you just suddenly care?" Sena asked. Without warning Yozora started licking into Sena's ass hole again. Sena started to lick Yozora's vagina she gave her clit long strokes full of passion and hurt. She lightly bit down on Yozora's clit, "S-Sena!" She said her name with her perfect sexy japanese accent "Yes?" Sena said with a smart ass tone "Do it again" She groaned "My pleasure" Sena smiled. Sena made Yozora cum, she licked all of the cum from her pussy "Even better than Mama" She giggled at the Mario reference. Yozora remembered the lube and the vibrater, She reached over to her bag ond poured all of the strawberry flavoured lube onto and into Sena's ass then she slid the vibrater in. "Ah! Ha! Ha! Ah!" Sena squealed as she came. 'That was great" Yozora said with a gasp "You were great" Sena said breathing heavily "You to" Yozora said bringing Sena's head into her chest "L-let's do that again some time…" Sena said breathing into her chest "Y-yeah…" Yozora sighed with sweat running down her body from fucking for hours.


End file.
